podazanie_za_bogiem_wszechmogacymfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
„Pochwała nowego życia w królestwie” Lud Boży chwali i wielbi Boga
Taniec uwielbienia | „Pochwała nowego życia w królestwie” Lud Boży chwali i wielbi Boga I Usłyszeliśmy głos Boga i powróciliśmy do Jego domu. Na zgromadzeniach jemy i pijemy słowa Boga, uczestniczymy w uczcie. Żegnamy smutki i zagmatwane sprawy, prowadzimy nowe życie. Słowa Boga towarzyszą nam każdego dnia, rozkoszujemy się nimi. Otwierając się we wspólnocie na prawdę, nasze serca jaśnieją. Rozważamy słowa Boga, rozmyślamy nad nimi, Duch Święty oświeca nas. Pozbyliśmy się przeszkód i uprzedzeń, żyjemy w miłości Bożej. Rozumiemy prawdę, zostaliśmy uwolnieni, nasze serca są słodkie jak miód. Kochamy siebie nawzajem, nie ma między nami dystansu. Rozumiemy serce Boże, nie jesteśmy już negatywni. Żyjąc słowami Boga, widzimy Jego piękno. Obraliśmy ścieżkę światła w życiu, a to wszystko pod przewodnictwem Boga. Wyśpiewujemy Bogu chwałę, tańczymy i tańczymy. Chwalimy nasze nowe życie w królestwie, nasze serca są prawdziwie szczęśliwe. To Bóg nas zbawił, staliśmy się ludem Bożym. Być wywyższonym przed Bożym tronem to wielka radość. II Słowa Boga są tak cenne, są w całości prawdą. Gdy przyjmujemy sąd słów Boga, nasze zepsucie obnażone jest w pełni. Mamy bezczelne usposobienie, brakuje nam rozumu. Słowa Boga przycinają nas i rozprawiają się z nami, poznajemy siebie. Rozmyślamy nad sobą, rozumiemy siebie, okazujemy prawdziwą skruchę. Przez sąd i karcenie nasze zepsucie jest obmywane. Porzucamy nasze zepsute usposobienia, stajemy się nowymi ludźmi. Możemy wykonywać nasze obowiązki dostatecznie dobrze, by spłacić Bożą miłość. Każdy z nas wykonuje swoją część, jesteśmy oddani Bogu. Nieugięcie trwamy w świadectwie, by wypełniać wolę Boga. Każdy z nas świeci własnym światłem, ma własną iskrę, głosząc Boga i świadcząc o Nim. Czysta i szczera miłość do Boga jest radosna i słodka. Wyśpiewujemy Bogu chwałę, tańczymy i tańczymy. Chwalimy nasze nowe życie w królestwie, nasze serca są prawdziwie szczęśliwe. To Bóg nas zbawił, staliśmy się ludem Bożym. Być wywyższonym przed Bożym tronem to wielka radość. III Łączymy serca i dłonie, by świadczyć o Bogu. Szerzymy ewangelię królestwa, nigdy nie lękając się trudów czy zmęczenia. Przez udręki i próby modlimy się i polegamy na Bogu. Droga jest niebezpieczna i wyboista, ale Bóg rozpościera ścieżkę. Pojmując prawdę słów Boga, nasze serca rosną w siłę. Słowa Boga zachęcają nas, nie ustajemy w drodze. Obok siebie, ręka w rękę, niesiemy świadectwo o Bogu, oddajemy Mu siebie, nasze ciało i umysł. Nieważne, jak wielkie jest nasze cierpienie, nasza gorliwość nie słabnie. Pod przewodnictwem słów Boga zwyciężamy szatana. Szczerze kochamy Boga, nigdy tego nie pożałujemy. Całkowicie odrzuciliśmy wielkiego, czerwonego smoka, jesteśmy zwycięskimi żołnierzami. Niesiemy świadectwo na naszej ścieżce miłości do Boga, nigdy się nie wycofamy. Wyśpiewujemy Bogu chwałę, tańczymy i tańczymy. Chwalimy nasze nowe życie w królestwie, nasze serca są prawdziwie szczęśliwe. To Bóg nas zbawił, staliśmy się ludem Bożym. Być wywyższonym przed Bożym tronem to wielka radość. Wyśpiewujemy Bogu chwałę, tańczymy i tańczymy. Chwalimy nasze nowe życie w królestwie, nasze serca są prawdziwie szczęśliwe. To Bóg nas zbawił, staliśmy się ludem Bożym. Być wywyższonym przed Bożym tronem to wielka radość. ze śpiewnika „Podążaj za Barankiem i śpiewaj nowe pieśni” Błyskawica ze Wschodu, Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego powstał z uwagi na ukazanie się i dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego, drugie przyjście Pana Jezusa, Chrystusa dni ostatecznych. Składa się z tych wszystkich, którzy przyjmują dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego w dniach ostatecznych i zostają zdobyci i wybawieni przez Jego słowa. Został on w całości i osobiście założony przez Boga Wszechmogącego i jest prowadzony przez Niego jako Pasterza. Na pewno nie został założony przez człowieka. Chrystus jest prawdą, drogą i życiem. Owce Boże słyszą głos Boga. Jeżeli czytasz słowa Boga Wszechmogącego, dostrzeżesz, że Bóg się pojawił. thumb|center|480 px Linki zewnętrzne * Pieśń chrześcijańska * Bóg Wszechmogący